A Dragon's Prophecy (IC Fanfic)
by Dragongirl00100
Summary: Eragon, Saphira and the new riders receive word that Shruikan survived the battle. They lead the new riders into battle, when suddenly, the dragons cast a spell and free Shruikan from the evil that possessed him. But when the sapphire falls in love with the onyx, an old, forgotten prophecy made before the Age of the Riders is awoken. Some AxE and Dragon's POV. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

Over the cliffs of Aiedail soared five dragons. Four of which twisted and turned in pairs in an attempt to best the other. The fifth, a large, sapphire blue female, hovered slightly above the others, watching.

_They are doing well._ Observed Eragon, the blue dragon's rider. He was watching a silver dragon and a green dragon, who were busy dueling.

_Perhaps. But if any one of them wishes to best me, they will have to do better._ Saphira answered with a snort, looking at the other pair. One dragon, a young golden male, roared as his opponent slashed at him with purple claws. The golden male dove downwards to dodge the blow, but his opponent was too quick. The purple's teeth caught him on the tail, off-balancing him. As the gold struggled to regain control, the purple landed another gash.

_Shall we stop them before they hurt each other too badly?_ Eragon asked Saphira. She roared and dove down to the two smaller dragons, who had stopped their duel as Saphira came towards them.

_That was well done, Kasari. _Said Saphira to the purple female, who radiated a feeling of happiness. She then turned to the gold and looked down at him, disappointment showing in her eyes.

_Frethaer, this is the seventh time you have been defeated in these past few weeks. Had it been a true battle, you and your rider would have died long ago. Why is this?_ The small gold dragon flinched at Saphira's harsh words.

_Saphira, you have to remember that he is the youngest one here. He is several years younger than Emeris and Kasari._ Eragon reminded her. Emeris was a green male dragon who hatched a few hours after Kasari.

_Age is no excuse. He needs to learn._ Saphira told Eragon, blocking the others out from their conversation. To this, Eragon had no answer. It was then that they noticed that Emeris and Theris, a silver male dragon, who had been the first to hatch, had stopped dueling to watch.

_This session is over. Let us see how your riders fared_. Saphira said, descending. The other four soon followed. The four riders sparred against four elves. Theris' rider, an elf girl named Lifae, sparred with Blodhgarm. Emeris' rider, an urgal called Scharvoshk, sparred with a silver haired elf woman, Invidia, a member of Blodhgram's group of spellcasters. Kasari's rider, a dwarf called Fulvosk, sparred with Yaela, a silver haired elf woman who was also part of that group assigned to protect Eragon during the Varden War. Frethaer's rider was a young human boy with blonde hair and blue eyes named Zilon. He sparred with a black haired elf.

As the dragons landed, the elves and riders stopped their competition briefly to greet them. Eragon signaled to them to keep sparring with a wave of his hand. The eight of them paired up once more and began to circle their opponents. Bravely, Scharvoshk charged at Invidia with a wild cry, swinging his gargantuan sword, which the elf swiftly blocked. Their blades met with a ringing clang. Several yards away, Lifae and Blodhgarm sparred ferociously. Both elves were blurs on the field, their swords moving even faster. Each time one would try to strike, the other would block or dodge. Neither, Eragon figured, would hit the other.

Fulvosk and Yaela sparred in a far corner, the elf seeming to be a difficult match for the four foot tall dwarf. Her silver hair waving, the elf darted forward, stabbing at the dwarf. Fulvosk parried the move badly, his sword being knocked out of his grip. It clattered on the ground next to the dwarf. He quickly ducked to get it once more, struggling to parry an upcoming attack as soon as the blade's hilt was back in his hand. The dwarf's movements were too slow, Yaela held the tip of her sword to his neck.

Closest to Eragon sparred Zilon and the black haired elf. The young boy was obviously struggling to hold off the elf. Zilon hardly attacked, mostly defending or dodging the elf's fierce attacks. As he tried to parry another hit, Luthvien, the elf, feinted to the side and wrenched the sword out of the boy's hands, launching it several feet into the air. The golden blade fell some distance away, lodging half of its length in the ground.

"Enough." Eragon said. "All of you, go and take a break. Meet us in the Main Hall within the hour." With that, Eragon climbed up Saphira's scaly leg and into her saddle. With a powerful thrust, Saphira launched into the air just as the others clambered onto their dragons. Blodhgarm and his fellow elves set off on foot to the nearby castle.

Frethaer soared silently to the castle. His partner-of-heart-and-mind, the two-leg-round-ears-Zilon, was equally silent. He could sense anger and frustration from Zilon through their link. He couldn't blame him, he felt the same way too.

_How fared your session?_ Zilon glumly thought to Frethaer.

_Not good. Kasari bested me once more_. Frethaer replied.

But that's the seventh time these past weeks! Zilon exclaimed, disbelief eminating from him.

_You needn't remind me..._ The dragon sighed. _Saphira already warned me._ He then repeated her words to Zilon.

_Those certainly were...harsh._ Zilon said.

_They are true._ Frethaer said, sadness in his eyes.

_Hey! Don't feel too bad. My sessions are as frustrating. _Zilon thought. _But we'll get better. Surely Master Eragon and Saphira didn't become this good overnight._

_I thought I would have at least improved by now. I cannot even land a hit, no matter my opponent_. The gold said.

_It's the same with me. All I do is defend._

_At least you can defend. My defenses are worse than an ant's when put against one of the others._

_Don't think like that!_ Zilon responded

Frethaer didn't answer. He just continued to fly to the castle, speeding up slightly. A loud roar sounded in the distance.

_What was that?_ Zilon thought, holding on as Frethaer turned to confront the dragon.

Its Murtagh and Thorn! Remember, Master Eragon said that they would visit. Frethaer said, seeing a red speck in the horizon.

But he said they would be coming in several weeks, not so soon. Zilon said. Frethaer agreed. He hovered in place, waiting for the two to arrive. The red dragon flew quickly, getting to them in mere minutes. It was clear that they bore some urgent news, else they would not have come so soon.

_Where is Eragon?_ Murtagh asked them.

_He should be in the Main Hall._ Zilon said_. Just follow us and we'll take you to the castle. _Murtagh nodded.

Frethaer turned and began to fly back to the castle, Thorn following not too far behind. They arrived at the castle, which was atop a tall mountain, though according to Eragon it was nothing close to the Beors. Frethaer landed on the castle's landing, a long, flat strip of stone that dragons were meant to land on. Thorn landed next to him. The two began to walk to the doors, claws clacking on the stone. Frethaer put his shoulder against the thick stone doors, pushing with all his strength. Slowly, the doors slid open with a scratching noise. The little gold dragon held the door as the others went in, then followed, the door slamming shut behind him with a bang. Sure enough, Eragon and the others were in the main hall.

"Frethaer! Zilon! There you are! Where have you -" Eragon broke off, seeing Thorn and Murtagh. "Brother!"

"It has been a while, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales." Murtagh said.

_What brings you here so soon?_ Saphira asked.

"We bring urgent news from the Empire. We could have just scryed you, but this...Is off the records. Not even the elves know how he survived." Murtagh said with a hard voice.

"What happened?" Eragon asked, preparing himself for the worst.

"It seems... That Shruikan survived the blast." Murtagh growled. Everyone in the room gasped and began to ply him with questions.

_Silence! Let them speak!_ Saphira roared. The room went quiet.

"No one knows how, but he's alive alright. Arya, Firnen, Thorn, and I all saw him when we went to investigate. Eragon. The dragon's insane. We can hardly keep him contained. He burns everything. Kills everyone. Several elves have died using magic to contain him. They've tried a cage, he damaged it, broke it, and burnt it down. We need your help! Either to kill him or break him away from his insanity. If not he will burn us all to the ground." Murtagh slammed his fist into the wall. The room was silent.

"When did you find out?" Eragon whispered

"Only a few weeks ago." Murtagh answered. "And another thing. Arya and Firnen were injured when we tried to contain him. Thorn was as well, though not as badly, so we came here."

"WHAT? How bad is it?" Eragon yelled.

"Arya will recover. But Firnen..." Murtagh stopped, shaking his head.

_What has happened?_ Saphira asked. Thorn looked at Murtagh, who nodded. All of them suddenly felt a rush of memories from the red dragon.

_Thorn and Firnen flew side by side, wondering if the situation was as bad as some say. Thorn for one knew how powerful Shruikan was, but Firnen knew nothing, except what Thorn shared in his memories. Suddenly, a gigantic black dragon swooped down at them. Shruikan was likely three times larger than Thorn and Firnen put together. The dragon roared, and Thorn spotted a gaping hole where his eye once was. It was the eye Arya had stabbed him in. He turned to look at them with his other eye, which was icy blue and full of pain and hate. The black dragon lunged. Thorn and Firnen frantically flapped out of the way, the black dragon's jaws snapping shut between them. He turned to Thorn, as he was on the side that Shruikan could see. He swerved left and right, up and down, trying to dodge Shruikan's ferocious attacks. The black dragon blasted a line of black flame at him, which parted to the side due to their wards. However, the flame made it difficult to see. Thorn flapped his wings, trying to clear out the fire. Too late, he saw the black dragon coming towards him. Shruikan slammed into Thorn, breaking several of the smaller dragon's ribs. Thorn roared in pain. Just as the black dragon was about to strike again, Firnen slammed into his neck, clawing and biting as Arya struggled to hack at him with Tamerlein. The black dragon whirled around, turning on Firnen. Thorn dove at Shruikan bravely, snapping at his neck. He hoped that they could bring him down as he and Saphira had done before. Murtagh stabbed at the monster with Zar'roc. With a heave of his mighty neck, Shruikan flung them both off, then turned and caught Firnen in his jaws. The smaller green dragon let out a high pitched scream of pain, and Arya fell out of the saddle, unconscious. Thorn dove to catch her, getting her in his right paw. He landed, setting her down gently just as Firnen's broken body landed in Leona Lake with a large splash. Thorn immediately dove after him, leaving Murtagh to help Arya. He swam through the bloodstained water, seeing the green dragon sinking. Thorn grabbed him and began to rise to the surface. He flew out of the water, wings straining at the extra weight. He landed, setting the injured dragon down gently. Above them, Shruikan roared and flew away, burning and destroying. Murtagh had finished healing Arya's injuries by then. He ran over to Thorn and Firnen, who was barely breathing. Using Thorn's strength and the strength of the trees around him, he began to heal the dragon's many life-threatening injuries. Murtagh sat back, breathing heavily with panic and fear when he was done healing the dragon. Arya and Firnen both lay unconscious where they were set down. Murtagh went to his bags on Thorn's saddle and took out his scrying mirror. He quickly whispered the Word to get past the elves' wards. He wouldn't have done so unless it was urgent. An elf, Dathedr, appeared on the mirror. He looked irritated. _

_"Why have you contacted us in this manner, Murtagh?" He said harshly._

_"I would not have done this unless it was urgent. The rumors are true, Shruikan is alive and well. Queen Arya, Firnen, Thorn and I went to investigate, correct?" He said. The elf nodded, a look of concern coming on._

_"What happened?" Lord Dathedr asked._

_"We met Shruikan and fought him, but Arya and Firnen were baly injured. Arya will be alright, but Firnen is in bad shape. He needs your help. Thorn and I healed Arya and Firnen's most threatening wounds. Also, I believe Shruikan is flying to Du Weldenvarden at this moment. You have to warn the elves! Get them to contain him in some way." Murtagh said. Dathedr was silent for some time._

_"I will warn them. As for Arya and Firnen, I will send several healers to help. Where are you?" Dathedr said._

_"Good. We are at Lake Leona, near the river entrance. I must also mention that Firnen fell into the lake after Shruikan dropped him and nearly drowned. Thorn had to dive in and fly him to shore. His wings are badly strained." Murtagh said._

_"I will send help right away. Stay where you are, though I doubt you would go anywhere." Dathedr said, leaving the room. Murtagh ended the spell._


	2. NOTICE

**This isn't a chapter, just a note. An IMPORTANT note, so please read it.**

Okay, wow. It has been a really long time since I've even thought about this fanfiction. To be honest, I completely forgot about it. Jeez. Early 2014 is when I posted it and I am only looking at it again now. And the idea for it came even before that. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaay before that.

Alright, cut to the chase. Its been AGES since I updated this and I am really really REALLY sorry about that. I promise that I am not giving up on this story. Not yet at least. I might rewrite it, or edit the current chapter, but I am not giving up on it. I am not sure when I will update again, to be honest. The plot for this was something a friend and I whipped up way back in late 2012-early 2013. And I'm pretty sure my friend doesn't remember that much of it either, since they didn't really try to write the fic (As far as I know). So yeah, its been a while. If I do find the written version of the plot (As I am quite sure I wrote it down somewhere), it was written a few months after my friend and I made it up. So, its probably not the exact same as the original, but hey! Better than nothing, which is basically what I have right now. So, long story short, I COMPLETELY forgot where I was going to go in this story. I remember a few things, such as characteristics of a few OCs, but that is it. Nothing else. No names, no pairings (well, I know two because of the summary I have here.), nada. If I don't find the old plot (Whether the written version or the one from my memory) I'll probably just make a new one around what I do know about the old plot.

Alright. So, there is my first ever author's note, which is unfortunately not very positive (My fault). I should have typed up the plot or something. Well, so here I am now. I will dig through the papers and notebooks in my room to hopefully find those pieces containing the written version of the plot and pray I didn't throw them out.

So there is the end of this author's note. Read and review please (Not that there is much to read. Yet.) And I will see you in chapter two, or, possibly, a shiny, new, updated version of this fic


	3. Chapter 2

**So, chapter two is finally here! I decided not to restart entirely. In a way, I am restarting as I never did find the plot for this. I remember vague details, so that is what I am going off of.**

**A bit off topic, and probably a bit late, but have you all heard of the upcoming book for the Inheritance Cycle? I'm really very excited about it XD Can't wait for it to come out.**

**Anyway, I promised that I would not give up on this, so here is chapter two. I included a character list here listing all the characters that have appeared so far. So, I hope you enjoy this new chapter ^^ R&amp;R Please!**

**Disclaimer: Inheritance Cycle does not belong to me. Only the OCs in this story belong to me. **

* * *

**Character list~ **

**Dragons-**

**Shruikan (Black Male)**

**Saphira (Blue female)**

**Thorn (Red male)**

**Firnen (Green male)**

**Theris (Silver male)**

**Emeris (Green male)**

**Kasari (Purple female)**

**Frethaer (Gold male)**

**Glaedr (Eldunari)**

**Valdr (Eldunari)**

**Umaroth (Eldunari)**

**Cuaroc (Eldunari, Eldunari's guardian)**

* * *

**Humans-**

**Eragon (Male, Saphira's Rider)**

**Murtagh (Male, Thorn's rider)**

**Zilon (Male, Frethaer's rider)**

* * *

**Elves-**

**Arya (Female, Firnen's rider)**

**Blodhgarm (Male)**

**Invidia (Female)**

**Yaela (Female)**

**Lifae (Female, Theris' rider)**

**Luthvien (Male)**

**Lord Dathedr (Male)**

* * *

**Dwarves-**

**Fulvosk (Male, Kasari's rider) **

**Urgals-**

**Scharvoshk- (Male, Emeris' rider)**

* * *

Chapter 2~

As the memory faded, Sapira growled in anger and frustration. _That accursed beast!_ She roared mentally and physically, making everyone cover their ears in a futile attempt to block out the noise. Several seconds later, the assault on their eardrums finally came to an end, leaving everyone's ears ringing for a good few moments.

"This is a serious problem." Eragon said after recovering. The others around him nodded. Eragon motioned to the Blodhgarm and Murtagh to follow, and left the room quickly with the others following. Saphira and Thorn took off, following their riders from the sky. Luthvien, Invidia and Yaela left the room, leaving the new riders and their dragons alone in the massive hall.

"What do you think will happen?" Zilon asked after several moments of silence. It was several more moments before someone answered.

"It could lead to a battle." Fulvosk answered, crossing his arms.

_Perhaps, but Eragon-elda is not one who acts so rash. He has fought this foe before and I do think he would prefer to _avoid_ a conflict with the traitor again._ Emeris stated.

_How would he avoid a conflict? I do not see a way to avoid fighting._ Frethaer said.

_You have been here for less than a year, Frethaer. Ebrithil has found ways to solve many things without violence. I believe he would be able to figure something out._ Theris replied, turning his gaze on the smaller golden dragon, who shyly ducked his head. The room was silent for a while before Scharvoshk got to his feet.

"If it does come down to a fight, Firesword will want us ready." He said, before marching off into one of the many hallways – The one heading down to the forge to be exact. Emeris, however, stayed in the hall with the others. Lifae rose and followed the seven foot tall – and still growing – kull without a word.

_Scharvoshk is correct. It is unlikely to come to a fight, but if it should we should be ready._ Theris stated, getting to his feet and flying away, probably to add another few hours of training to what they had already done.

"You know, those three are right. Want to spar a bit, Zilon?" Fulvosk asked.

"Uhhh, alright then. " Zilon answered somewhat hesitantly.

_I suggest you go._ Frethaer said to his rider.

_Why?_ Zilon asked.

_It would be useful practice._ The golden dragon answered.

_I see. And what about you?_ Zilon asked.

_I suppose I could ask Kasari or Emeris if they want to spar._ Frethaer said after a moment of hesitation.

_I think I'll go with you Frethaer._ Emeris said, getting to his feet.

_Me too._ Kasari stood, walking towards the entrance. _Emeris, could you show me that move you used on Theris the other day? It looks useful in combat._ She said.

_Of course. Frethaer too, if he likes. _Emeris answered, the golden dragon nodding at him furiously. The three dragons took to the skies after notifying their riders where they were going.

"Well, since those three are gone I suppose we ought to go spar?" Fulvosk said, getting to his feet. Zilon nodded, standing and picking up his belongings from where they lay. He strapped his sword on and followed the dwarf, who had already begun making his way to a nearby sparring area. Within moments, the two stood facing each other in a small field.

The two took a few moments to block the edges of their swords before starting. Fulvosk charged at Zilon, who side stepped and swung his sword at the dwarf, only to be blocked at the last moment. The two jumped apart, before running forward again, their swords clashing in the middle with a low clang. Fulvosk twisted to the side moments later and swung his sword at Zilon's back, only to have the human mimic the move. Their swords met again.

Several miles away, Emeris, Kasari and Frethaer twisted and turned in the sky. Emeris was in the middle of showing the other two a move he had figured out several days ago, which involved diving towards an enemy dragon, forcing said dragon to move aside, before using his tail to off balance the other dragon. After he had shown the two the first part, he let them practice against each other for several minutes, high enough so that they would have time to readjust themselves if something went wrong. Both Kasari and Frethaer quickly learned how to do the move and also how to avoid it. Emeris let them practice a bit more, joining in a few times himself, before deciding to show them the rest.

_Alright. This is the tougher part of the move. After you dive and off balance your enemy, you must pull up at the precise moment and fly up just on the other side of your enemy, twist, and land on their back._ He explained, before doing a rough imitation of the movements. The other two nodded at each other, before practicing on 'imaginary' opponents, as they wanted to get the hang of it first.

Several minutes later, Kasari and Frethaer paired up once more, with Kasari on the offensive. The purple dragoness dove at her golden opponent, using her tail to off balance him as he predictably moved away. She dove for a little while longer before straightening and pulling back up, flying past Frethaer's right wing. She twisted to land on the smaller dragon, but only placed her front paws on his back, as they had agreed so they wouldn't accidentally hurt each other. Feeling triumphant, Kasari flapped her wings to gain altitude and looked over at Emeris.

_Well done, Kasari. Your timing was a little bit off, but with practice you will improve. _Emeris said. _Just remember to warn Scharvoshk or you might throw him off. _He added with a hint of amusement. He motioned for Kasari to get to the side, before lining up with Frethaer, who looked a little nervous. Emeris gave him an encouraging nod, and the smaller dragon began his 'attack.'

He dove at Emeris' right wing, forcing Emeris to move left. Frethaer then pulled up again, flying up on Emeris' opposite side before twisting and touching his front paws on the older dragon's back. He flapped to gain altitude, pleasantly surprised that he had managed to do the move correctly, for the most part.

_Well done Frethaer. You timed your ascent a little early, but with practice, I believe that both of you will be formidable fighters._ Emeris said. Frethaer grinned toothily, encouraged after his previous defeats. Then, Kasari voiced the question that had also been burning in his mind.

_Does Saphira-ebrithil know this? _She asked, curious.

_Of course. She consulted me after that particular training session and asked for me to explain it to her as well._ He said. _Though, I'll admit that she does it far better than I do, likely because of her size and experience._

_The student teaching the teacher. Amusing._ Frethaer said, chuckling.

_Well, as they all say, you can learn from anyone._ Kasari replied.

_Which is true. _Emeris agreed. _We ought to continue our training. Team work?_ He suggested.

_Sure. Come on, Frethaer!_ Kasari roared, diving at Emeris, who quickly realized what he had gotten into and flew away, Kasari on his tail. Frethaer flew after them a moment later, letting out his own roar.

Meanwhile, Eragon, Blodhgarm and Murtagh stood before a large, locked door. Stepping forward, Eragon quickly whispered the Word, opening the door and stepping in, followed by his companions. Behind him, Murtagh gasped in shock.

The room they had entered had rows upon rows of Eldunari and dragon eggs. A metal figure stood before them, before moving out of the way, having realized that it was Eragon. He stepped forward, nodding at Cuaroc in greeting, before heading to a shelf with three particular eldunari on them. One shown a bright gold, another was white and the third was massive and silver. The three extended their minds to the visiting riders and elf.

_Eragon, Murtagh, Blodhgarm… Atra esterní ono thelduin. Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr. Un du evarínya ono varda._ Two voices rang in their minds as Glaedr and Umaroth spoke at the same time.

_Glaedr-elda, Umaroth-elda, we have found out that Shruikan somehow survived. How is this possible, and what should we do?_ Eragon said.

_So it has happened._ Umaroth whispered, making the others look at him in confusion.

_What do you speak of?_ Glaedr asked, sounding puzzled. This only served to confuse the riders and elf even more.

_What happened? _Eragon asked. It was then that a flood of images flashed in their minds, so quick and fleeting that they were a blur.

_Prophecy…_ A deep voice echoed in their minds as the images ceased.

_Valdr-elda… What prophecy?_ Glaedr questioned, but the large eldunari remained silent.

_Listen to me, all of you._ Umaroth said. _Long ago, there was a dragoness named Althaea. She is said to have had the ability to 'see' into the future. Many millennium ago, before the elves came from their homeland, she gave a prophecy. Much of it has been forgotten over the years, but this is what I have heard:_

_'With the Black King's fall,_

_Onyx and sapphire shall meet,_

_The darkness be banished from the heart of the black,_

_And half a soul be reborn…'_

_I am afraid that is all I know. I know there is more, but it has faded with time._ Umaroth said.

_So, it was predicted? Shruikan's survival I mean. _Murtagh pondered.

_Yes._ Came the simple answer.

_Why have you not told us this earlier, Umaroth-elda?_ Blodhgarm asked.

_I had doubts about its validity. No dragon or Eldunari by the name of Althaea has ever shown themselves to any of us here. That is why I waited. But now, I am not quite so sure anymore. _Umaroth replied.

_That may be, but what does it mean? The Black King's fall surely refers to Galbatorix's death. _Eragon said. _But what of the other three lines?_

_I do not know._ Umaroth said. Eragon let out a sigh.

_Eragon._

_Yes, Umaroth-elda?_ The rider replied.

_There is something else. A rumor about Althaea. It is possible that she is still alive, perhaps in the far north. Dragons had once said they had sighted a white female who seemed to vanish in the snow and wind. You remember Belgabad, correct? He was one of the few who had claimed this, and, at the time of our meeting, he showed me the memory._ Umaroth stated, before showing the same memory.

_'He awoke from his deep slumber, slowly getting to his feet. The ground looked small and far away. He had heard of the Oathbreaker and the fighting. It was time for him to rise and help his kind. He spread his massive wings, when something made him pause. He turned his head to look. It took several moments for him to pick out the pale silhouette of a small female, several dragon-lengths away, standing in the snow with her back to him. He was puzzled; few dragons came this far north. Suddenly, the female turned to look at him. He shuddered involuntarily. Her eyes. One was pale white, while the other was icy blue. He stood, frozen, when suddenly the blue eye shifted in color, turning pale white like the other. The wind picked up, blowing around the female and covering her small form with a flurry of snowflakes. The wind had died down and the snow had settled, but the female was nowhere to be found. He found himself shivering slightly from the encounter, and still immobile. It was only after several minutes had passed that he found himself able to breathe properly again and began to calm down. Shaking himself, he spread his wings and took off, flying to the aid of the riders.'_

Eragon shuddered at the memory, the image of the dragoness' eyes fresh in his mind. He could tell it had had a similar effect on Murtagh and Blodhgarm, even Glaedr, whose mind was in a rather startled mess. Umaroth gave them several moments to recover before speaking again.

_That is all I know of her, if that was even her. Perhaps the best chance of seeing what will happen in this prophecy is to see it play out, as finding her, if she still lives, would be near impossible. _The white Eldunari said.

_Perhaps you are correct, Umaroth-elda. _Eragon replied. _But what shall we do with Shruikan?_

_I believe you should confront him. I believe that he plays a role in this prophecy._ Umaroth answered.

_Then that is what we shall do. We will leave in the morning. Farewell, Umaroth-elda, Glaedr-elda and Valdr-elda. I must inform the other riders now._ Eragon said, turning to leave.

_Eragon. I think it would be wise of you to carry some of us with you. I will go._ Glaedr said, making the rider stop and smile.

_And I too._ Umaroth said._ I will consult the others. Perhaps more would like to come._

_Thank you. I will see you tomorrow._ Eragon replied before leaving, Murtagh and Blodhgarm close behind him. The door slammed to a shut behind them.

"Blodhgarm, inform the elves that we will leave to battle tomorrow morning. I will inform the riders." Eragon said.

_Little one._ Saphira's voice suddenly rang in his head. She had been silent the entire time, as had Thorn.

_Saphira. I do not know what to make of this._ Eragon sighed.

_We will get through it. Together, no matter what. Eragon, remember that I will always be by your side._ She said before pulling out of his mind. Eragon smiled slightly, before heading off to inform the other riders, Murtagh behind him.

* * *

**Alright. I'll admit that came out longer than I thought. Its been a while since I read the books, so please let me know if I missed something. So, I hope you all enjoyed. I will work on chapter three as well as the next chapter for Not So Alone Anymore when I have time (The only reason I got this done today was because it was no school today) I'll try my best to update faster, but I unfortunately can't promise anything.**

**Anyway, have a good day! R&amp;R please!**


End file.
